


Ghouls on Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Ice Skating, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papa takes the ghouls ice skating...which was probably a mistake.





	

Omega cackled loudly as his dear brother Alpha stumbled before him, tripping over his own ice skates and dropping to the cold ice like a sack of potatoes. His mask clanked with the hard floor, making an almost painful metallic sound. He was lucky that the rest of his body wasn't hurt in the fall, as it was cushioned by a plush and heavy winter coat.

“Omega, shut your filthy trap! You aren't any better than me in these things!” he snapped at the man above him, cold eyes glaring at him angrily from behind the dark confines of the gargoyle mask he brandished. A set of earmuffs draped over the mask, and made absolutely no sense to the onlookers around the horned men. Dear Quintessence only continued to laugh. “Oh, I _know_ I'm not any better. But you tried to say that you were an Olympic-grade fucking skater, and here you are tripping over yourself like a dumbass!” he exclaimed, his own large blue eyes squinted and sparkling as he laughed. He too wore a large winter coat, a black one that folded over on one side and came together with four sets of buttons that held the coat closed. His hands were covered by fuzzy white gloves, specially made so that the Ghouls’ claws wouldn't rip through. The gloved hands held his midsection as he chuckled, the white contrasting sharply against the smoky black of the coat.

   He suddenly wobbled in place, sticking his arms out and trying to keep his stance on his own skates. This was short lived as soon, a small torpedo of a man crashed into him and took his long legs out from beneath him, and he too fell to the ice while Alpha laughed sadistically. Earth slid a couple feet away on his back now, chest heaving with every breath. He hadn't meant to launch himself, especially so suddenly as he did, but he was determined to get the whole skating thing down. If Air was good at it, he _had_ to be.

Aether, meanwhile, was too timid to leave the holding bar at the side of the rink in fear of falling on his ass like his dorky brothers had. He wrapped his coat around himself tightly, shivering. He got cold very easily, and being in this rink didn't help. He turned as he heard the sound of someone skating past him, watching as their dear Water Ghuleh drifted past slowly, her arms stuck out as she tried her best to balance herself. She flashed him a thumbs-up absentmindedly as she slid past, her pink fingerless gloves shimmering under the fluorescent lights of the arena. He watched with wide, observant eyes. At least _she_ had the balls to sail away from the holding bar.

Alpha had soon found stable footing and began to shuffle around on the ice, almost waddling like a penguin with horns, ear muffs, and red gloves. The blades on the bottoms of the skates began to both drift in different directions, his legs slowly spreading out. As soon as he realized what was happening, it was too late. He was slowly going to do the splits. “Hej-” he said, beginning to wave his arms about. The flapping noise the fabric made sounded almost like a large bird. “Hej, shit, Omega! Omega, help me out here! I fear for the safety of my pants right now!” he says in warning, becoming frantic with his wiggling arms. Omega laid on the ice and watched it all unfold, not uttering a word. Air began to skid past, skating backwards around the two ghouls. He really had the hang of it. Curse him and his weird, unheard and unseen talents.

“What seems to be the problem?” he asks as he stops next to Alpha, his back to the quintessence ghoul. Fire pointed his hands at the sliding skates. “Well, the problem here is that if someone doesn't help me, eventually, my dick is going to go through the worst thing to have ever happened. And I've been kicked like a damn mule before.” he explained before waving his arms again like some broad shouldered flightless bird. “Now, _dum kuk,_ help me!” Air slowly shook his head and began to slide off. “That's too bad,” was the only thing he said before whirling around gracefully and skating off. Alpha yelled loudly, Omega’s obnoxious laughter could be heard right after as his friend slowly met his demise.

Earth had stood up as well with the help of the ever so careful Water. She squinted at him, her smile apparent underneath her mask. “I think I've got the hang of it, need help, brother?” she asks, holding out her gloved hand. Her sharp nails had been painted a bright pink and blue: cotton candy colours. The drummer wobbled, grabbing her hand. “Yes, I don't want to fall on my ass again. It hurts like a son-of-a-bitch.” He stumbles, yet manages to stay up. “Thank you, sister.” he says gratefully.

Aether haf finally left the bar, and was slowly drifting towards the center of the rink. A large grin was plastered on his face under the cold conines of his mask. ‘ _I'm doing it. Holy fucking mother of Mary, I'm doing it_!’ his thoughts cheer him on and he spreads his arms out to balance himself, his dark blue mittens covering his hands completely.

That's when Earth shoots past again. Water and him put down bets seeing how fast he could go, and as he flies past Aether, he slows a down in the slightest before hitting a nearby wall. He had turned at the last second, giving the bassist a thumbs up, therefore not paying attention to his surroundings.

Aether waved his arms back and forth. “No... _nonono_!” His legs wobble. He starts to lose his balance, and down he goes. Flat on his back. He groans, staring up at the ceiling of the rink and cursing himself for attempting to get away from the holding bar to prove himself. A sigh leaves him as Air skates over, circling his body as it laid on the ice. The cold chill had begun penetrating the back of his coat and arms. He stares up at the tall man with his tired blue eyes.

“Please, circle me enough to the point where it cuts a hole in the ice and I fall in the water.” he growls. Air stares down at him and circles him a second longer before uttering a disinterested “nah,” and sliding off.

Papa sat up in the stands and bleachers that surround the rink, watching his ghouls stumble and fall. Aether laying on the ground, Water still inching her way towards the holding bar, Earth slumped against a wall texting on his phone, Omega scooting around on his belly like a seal, Alpha laying curled up on the ground, and finally, Air. He was gracefully soaring around the rink like some damn ballerina. Papa shook his head, drinking from the styrofoam cup of pleasently warm pumpkin-spice coffee he'd obtained, pulling his coat around him tightly. His ghouls were just _special_ little blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea I got from a friend. Enjoy~


End file.
